Falling For You
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Raguna couldn't believe how beautiful and perfect the day was. The sun, the breeze...and Cinnamon. What more could he ask for? Of course, even the best days turn sour at the most inopportune moments, as he learned on his "perfect" day...


**This is going to be one of the last things I upload to FFN for a very long time. I'm sorry, but during this year of school I plan on not writing or playing video games so that I can focus more on schoolwork and such. In spite of that, I hope you all enjoy a one-shot about my favourite RFF pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**By the way, this was not inspired at all by the song "Fallin' For You". I've never even HEARD that song before. **

* * *

Today was perfect. The sun was shining, the breeze was breezing, and most importantly, Cinnamon was waiting on the bridge to Lake Poli, her fishing line stretched before her. Raguna smiled to himself. _Could this day get any better?_ He wondered to himself as he strode over, taking out his own pole as he went. He sat by her and casually flicked the bobber into the water beneath them. "Are they biting?"

Cinnamon's amber eyes flitted over to him for a mere moment. She sighed quickly. "…Not really."

"Oh. Well, it's still pretty fun anyway. Hey! I think I caught one!" Raguna pulled up on the pole as a taimen landed in his hand. He pocketed it. "What do you know?"

"Imagine that…" She grumbled as she turned back to her own pole, which hadn't moved at all for the past hour. She would glance over at him occasionally, just to see him unhook yet another fish. Her hands tightened around the grip.

Throughout the next hour or so (Cinnamon couldn't tell; she just knew that she had been there for a _very_ long time), Raguna tried to make casual conversation. He talked about stars, and constellations, and monsters, and anything else that he thought she may have an interest in. She answered him with curt nods and whispered, stinging replies. Eventually, he stopped.

Now that there was a lack of talking, Cinnamon felt herself drifting off to sleep. The calm autumn wind seemed to coax her into a deeper doze. She leaned on the support beam next to her and closed her eyes. A last-minute glance to her right showed her that Raguna was yawning. _Good; he's getting tired. Maybe he'll finally leave._

Once his yawn was finished, Raguna decided to put his pole away. He stared out at the water and swayed with the breeze. "Cinnamon…" When he received no answer, he looked at her. "Oh, she's asleep. I'd better not bother her." He stood up and began to leave.

A sudden, loud splash caught his attention. He figured that Cinnamon had finally hooked a fish and he continued on. Then he heard his name being shouted. What alarmed him most was that it sounded gurgled and cut off. He ran back to the bridge just to see her break the water's surface again.

"Cinnamon!" He called down to her.

She flailed like the very fish she caught each day. "Raguna!" She sputtered out a mouthful of cold water. "Help me!" For once there was emotion in her voice; and that emotion was fear.

All at once it hit him. _Cinnamon fell asleep and fell off the bridge. Cinnamon can't swim._ His eyes widened. _Cinnamon can't swim._ He shed his shoes and dived in after her. She had begun drifting in the water, unable to continue. He hurried to her.

Once he had a hold of her, he began toward the shore. He was breathing heavily when he dragged her on the sand. "Cinnamon? Can you hear me?" He leaned his ear to her mouth. She was breathing, at least.

"Lara. I have to get Lara." He started to get up and run toward the town, but then thought better of it. "I have to get you to Lara!" He scooped the soaked girl up in his arms and sprinted to the Church District.

* * *

Candy held Marco's hand tightly as Raguna told her the story. _Cinnamon's dead… Cinnamon's dead… _She kept thinking, her eyes shut tightly.

Kanno thumped his cane on the floor. "How is she now, boy?" He demanded.

The young farmer gulped. "She… Lara said she'll be fine. She's at the Infirmary right now." He took a deep breath. "Lara wants you to see her as soon as you can."

"Bah! If you hadn't spent all that time telling me how beautiful the day was—!"

Kanno left the upstairs room and they heard the front door slam shut. Candy tugged on Raguna's shirt. "Is Sis really gonna be ok?"

"I hope so. She nearly drowned…" He turned to follow Kanno.

Marco squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's go see her."

As they walked the short distance to the Infirmary, the young half-elf tried to cheer his friend by pointing out all the wonders of autumn, like how the leaves turned red and gold and how certain flowers bloomed. She didn't laugh, didn't smile. He knew that she was too worried about Cinnamon to even be listening to him. _She really cares about her sister…_ He sighed softly.

They came to the front door. Candy whimpered faintly, scared. He bravely opened the door and led her inside. Sun shone through the windows, and Lara met them with a smile. "Good afternoon," She chirped. "Candy, your sister is right over here." She noticed the look on the girl's face. "Don't worry; she's just fine."

The pair walked over to where Kanno and Raguna were sitting. Candy stood by Cinnamon's head. "Sis?" She asked.

Kanno patted her head. "Your sister is sleeping," He chided gently.

To their surprise, Cinnamon mumbled, "Not anymore…" She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Where…are my glasses?"

Her grandfather reached into his jacket and slid them onto her face. She smiled slightly. "That's better…" She looked around at everyone, stopping at Raguna. "Thank you…for saving me…"

Raguna blushed slightly. "My pleasure. I mean, it's not my pleasure, but I didn't mind it. Well, I _did_ mind it! No, I didn't, I just want to say that—Gah! You're welcome, Cinnamon." He looked away from her.

She smirked and looked at Candy, who grinned back. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." She coughed a few times just after she managed to get that sentence out.

Nurse Lara stood at the foot of the bed, holding a clipboard. "I want you to stay here for at least tonight, Cinnamon. You have a lot of water in your system from nearly drowning." She peered at her. "Maybe even two nights."

Cinnamon merely nodded. Kanno grabbed Candy's shoulder. "Come along, we should get your sister's things." He steered her out of the Infirmary, Marco following obediently.

Lara had only to glance at Raguna and know that she was to leave. She excused herself, saying that she could hear Sister Stella calling her. Once the door was firmly shut, Raguna turned to Cinnamon. "You worried me," He said bluntly.

"I… I didn't mean to." She sighed.

He removed her glasses and put them on the side table. She frowned. "What…?"

"Why do you fish if you can't swim?"

"Because…fishing is fun… I'm actually afraid of the water…" Cinnamon was whispering now.

"You confuse me. You like constellations, but never stay up late. You love fishing, but are afraid of the water. Is there anything you like that makes sense?"

She stared at him in what she hoped was his eyes (without her glasses, she wasn't very sure). "You. You make sense, don't you?"

"I… I guess…" He was surprised by this.

"Then you have your answer." She propped herself up on her elbow. "You're the only thing I like that makes sense."

He leaned in close to her so she could see him. He reached around to the back of her neck, knotting his hands in her cherry-red hair. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips to hers. She was screaming in alarm in her mind, but then she felt herself pull him closer. It made sense, after all, that her reaction was such, since she loved him.

After they parted, she took a moment to catch her breath. "That's why you always fished with me… Every day…"

"Ever since you fell on me the day we met I wanted to get to know you more. And the more I learned, the more I fell in love." He gazed into her eyes. "That sounds like something Selphy would say, doesn't it?"

"Very much so." She hugged him tightly. "But I like it. At first I thought you were just being annoying, but then you started to grow on me. And it always felt wrong when you weren't fishing next to me. I would even get…worried about you."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't fall into anymore bodies of water and I won't get worried about you. Then you won't have to worry about me, because you'll know where I'm at."

"Ok." She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly very tired. She lay against the bed she was confined to.

"Get some rest. You look exhausted."

She nodded and looked at him once more before she fell asleep. Raguna brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face before standing up. He walked into the hallway, hearing Lara cleaning furiously in the kitchen. He poked his head in. "She's in your care, now."

"Thanks for telling me. She'll be fine in no time." Lara tossed the rag in the sink and walked back to the infirmary.

Raguna then left the church and looked up into the sky. He unconsciously pulled out his fishing rod. _I'm going to give her the best black fish sashimi ever created._ He started walking in the direction of the ocean front, humming a little tune as he did so.

* * *

**The end. Gah, I hated the ending... It seemed so rushed... Oh well. I really do hope that you all enjoyed that.**

**Review please! This is only the second RagunaxCinnamon fic out there, so I want to know what you think about it!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
